onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 6
The chapter is named The First Person. Cover Volume: 1 Pg.: 145 No official cover. Quick Summary Luffy finally manages to free Zoro, and the two take out all of Morgan's soldiers. Luffy fights with Morgan, but is forced to stop when Helmeppo threatens to shoot Coby. While Luffy saves Coby by taking out Helmeppo, Morgan takes the chance to attempt to kill him, but is stopped by Zoro. Long Summary Morgan tells his men that Luffy must have eaten a Devil Fruit and he isn't a normal human. Realising guns won't work, the Marines attack Luffy while he is trying to untie Zoro. Coby awakens after fainting when Luffy was shot to see the Marines charging at Zoro and Luffy. Luffy manages to untie Zoro and hands him one of his swords. After freeing himself all the charging Marines find their swords are locked into Zoro's three swords. Zoro threatens to kill anyone who moves and the Marines cry with fear. Zoro tells Luffy he has already declared he will join him and after this the Marines will declare him an criminal. He lays down the conditions for him to join Luffy, warning him that his plans better not interfere with his own. Morgan calls out to his men to fight them, Luffy tells Zoro to duck. Luffy knocks all the Marines who currently have their swords locked in Zoro's aside. The Marines complain they cannot defeat the pair. Morgan orders his men to hold guns to their heads for disobeying him. Luffy proclaims that he is the Marines' worst enemy and dares Morgan to attack him. The fight presumes, Morgan cuts a fence in half with his axe-hand. Morgan proves to have high endurance as neither man manages to knock the other to the ground. As Morgan is knocked around by Luffy, Morgan's son Helmeppo holds a gun to Coby's head and threatens to kill him. Coby tells Luffy to continue on. Morgan approaches Luffy from behind, Luffy stretches his arm and knocks out Helmeppo, meanwhile Zoro has taken out Morgan. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Zoro is freed from the Marines. *Zoro joins the crew. *Morgan is defeated by Zoro. *Zoro is officially a Straw Hat Pirate. *From this point onwards, despite having no bounty, Luffy and Zoro are criminals. Quotes *Zoro: "I will be the world's best swordsman! Now that it's come to this, I don't know what'll happen to my name... But whether I'm infamous, or anything else, I will make my name be heard throughout the world! You're the one that invited me. If you do anything to interfere with my ambition, you need to commit seppuku to apologize to me!" *Morgan: "I'm Marine Captain Axe-Hand Morgan!" *Luffy: "I'm Luffy! Nice to meet you!" *Coby: "Luffy-san! I-I don't want to cause you any trouble! Even if that means I die!" Characters 2: new member Attacks *Luffy **Gomu Gomu no Muchi (Rubber Rubber Whip)/Gum-Gum Whip **Gomu Gomu no Pistol (Rubber Rubber Pistol)/Gum-Gum Pistol *Zoro **Oni Giri (Demon Slash) Trivia *'Title of Chapter' This chapter also introduces a naming convention found when new members are "officially" brought into the crew. Depending on the order of their official membership, the title of the chapter will read: "The # Person". Thus, in official order of membership, Zoro is "the first person". Anime episode Episode 3 Site Navigation de:1 Rime 006